


Home Coming

by Flammenkobold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Other, Psychological Trauma, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolf War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after 2.10: The situation with Matt at the police station escalated horribly and Peter, freshly resurrected and still an Alpha, offers the bite to a vulnerable Stiles before taking him away from Beacon Hills.</p><p>Ten years later, a war between different werewolf packs forces Stiles to return and seek help from the Beacon Hills pack. But no one is sure how much they can still trust their old friend - for good reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the last Teen Wolf Big Bang in 2012 and I finally started to clean it up a bit and post to AO3. A lot of thanks again to my artist womaneko, who made the most wonderful pictures for this story! 
> 
> Thanks also to my beta readers: hermionerd (Chapter 1-4), oomnydevvotchka (Chapter 5 and 9), sky_blue44 (Chapter 6, 10 and 11), kodamasama (Chapter 11) and zwischenfischen (Chapter 7 and 8).

**  
**

It's his worst nightmare come true as he struggles uselessly to help his father. There is blood seeping out of his body and Stiles can only stare in horror. Despair washes trough him and a sudden jolt of utter hate. He wants to scream but his body seizes up so badly, trying too hard to move, that it comes out mostly silent.

Scott and Derek arrive, but it's too late. Too fucking late. 

And then the two of them are gone chasing the Kanima and Matt, not knowing that Stiles has watched everything. That he is still there lying helpless and hidden on the floor and still can't move properly. Mrs. McCall is at his father's side now, performing first aid, crying and whispering, "Come on, Stilinski, come on," in between breaths. 

Stiles somehow knows it's too late, can feel it in his bones. He knows his worst nightmare has just come true. He's killed his father like he killed his mother. His body starts to feel numb again, but this time not from the poison. This time it starts from within, like a slow fire burning him up.

It's only later, after they found him, after Melissa McCall took him to their house instead of his own home, that Scott realizes Stiles has seen it all.

Scott says he is sorry and doesn't know what else to say and Stiles can't bring himself to care or to answer. 

The next days Scott looks guilty and averts his eyes quickly when he looks in Stiles direction. On the first day he only whispers. On the second day he tries to make a small, pointless joke. On the third day he says that he is scared, because his best friend hasn't said a word. Stiles is never quiet, not even in his sleep. Now he is utterly silenced.

Mrs. McCall doesn't talk to her son about what happened either, most of the time avoiding Scott altogether, instead putting all her energy into Stiles. Part of him thinks she uses him as an excuse to not have to interact with her son, but another part knows that she genuinely cares about him.

It's her, too, who takes care of the funeral. She wants him to go, but Stiles doesn't. Can't. It'll just destroy the tiny bit of himself he has still left. He hadn't been able to go to his mother's funeral either, because the mere thought of going had brought on a panic attack. In the end his Dad had agreed to leave him at home, the old lady from next door watching him. She had died too, four years ago, he remembers dimly. 

When Scott wants to stay with him because nothing can make Stiles move out of the house, he pushes him away and storms into the guestroom set up for him. He bangs the door shut, right in Scott's face and locks it. It takes Scott half an hour to realize that his presence is not wanted at all. 

Stiles eats and he sleeps and he dresses himself and helps around the house, all the while not talking and feeling empty, except for the burning feeling of being utterly worthless and the raging hatred that grows with every passing hour.

In his nightmares he watches his father die over and over again, and then starts watching himself tearing into Matt and ripping him apart, tearing out his still beating heart with his bare, human hands.

It should matter that he knows Matt is dead, that he drowned and Stiles can't take his revenge no matter what, but it doesn't. It should quell the urge to kill, but does so only momentarily. Stiles thinks too much and talks too little, his mouth still shut. Mrs. McCall forces him to get professional help but it doesn't help much, he doesn't say a word there either and is given meds he doesn't take. 

When he thinks about Matt and killing him, his thoughts circle to what brought the whole mess on in the first place. Matt using the Kanima for revenge. Jackson turning into the Kanima because Derek bit him. Derek biting Jackson because he was the new Alpha and needed a pack. Derek being the Alpha after killing Peter. Peter who had tried to kill them all because he wanted revenge on Kate Argent. Kate Argent burning down the Hale house and killing almost everyone inside because of the beliefs she was raised with. Gerard Argent raising his daughter to be a monster. It's a chain reaction inside Stiles head and his hatred shifts from Matt to Gerard. But he is still too human, too helpless to do anything.

It's the night of the Lacrosse championship, some time after they found Matt's body, when Peter Hale stands in the McCall's spare bedroom at night. Scott isn't there, neither is Mrs. McCall and Stiles knows that Peter knew that too. They are at the game, Scott because Jackson is playing and Melissa because she finally decided to support her son, and probably because Stiles' silence starts to weigh on her too.

He thinks he should be surprised seeing Peter alive and well, but isn't. For a moment he thinks that he has finally gone mad but deep down he knows he hasn't entirely lost it and that Peter is real.

"Hello Stiles," Peter greets him nonchalantly and smiles pleasantly. Stiles just stares at him, still mute and Peter sighs. "You know, I hoped for... well any reaction at all, I have to admit. Especially from someone who is usually as expressive as you." Stiles stays silent, because there are too many things he wants to say and nothing seems worth breaking his silence for. But he sits up from lying on the bed, eyes fixed on Peter.

Peter quirks his eyebrow at him and keeps talking for the both of them. "You know, after I had to watch my entire family die, I was in a catatonic state. Unable to speak, to move or to do anything, unwilling even. The chance of getting revenge, though, now that enabled me to break the spell, as they say," Peter continues and kneels in front of him looking intensely at him. "Is that what it would take to get you back to talking?" he murmurs.

Stiles takes a shaky breath, head buzzing with questions of why and how, mouth moving, but still no words coming out.

"Do you know why I am here?" Peter asks and Stiles nods and then shakes his head. Because, yes, he knows that Peter is here to offer the bite again and no, he has no idea why Peter would do that, after everything. Killing Stiles for throwing a Molotov cocktail at him seems to be a more logical approach than this.

Peter just hums and takes Stiles' hand, lifting it up gently and moving Stiles' wrist towards his head. "I like you, Stiles. You are clever and resourceful and I think after what you had to witness you might just be a bit more sympathetic towards my own motives," he mutters against Stiles' skin and Stiles can't help but shiver in anticipation at the breath ghosting over his skin.

"You know I need a new pack and I know what you need, what you want, so the question is simple: Yes or no, Stiles?"

Stiles watches in fascination as Peter's fangs come out and he doesn't pull his hand away this time. He licks his lips and finally a word comes out of his mouth.

"Yes."

Peter bites down.

That night Peter doesn't let him take his revenge. Doesn't use him to regain control in Beacon Hills. 

Peter is still weak and no match for either Derek or Gerard and the Kanima. He is, however, still strong enough to make Stiles do what he wants. Stiles learns that one fast. He'll learn how to fight back too, but that almost comes too late. Peter wants to regain his power and return when he is strong enough to reclaim Beacon Hills. He never will. 

After all, why reclaim something that couldn't measure up to the pack and territory he and Stiles created?

 

                                                        

 

**Ten Years Later**

 

The first thing Stiles did when he came back to Beacon Hills, was to call Scott.

Of course Scott didn't answer.

He could have called before, he had been on the road for two days straight after all, but every time he had tried to make himself dial the number that was still stuck in his head, he had never been able to go through with it. Always thinking that Scott had probably changed it anyway after ten years or perhaps he wouldn't pick up when he saw a number that he didn't know; that perhaps the number Stiles remembered wasn't the right one and he would end up talking to some stranger, or worse someone he did know, and he really wasn't in the mood for that.

In the end though, Stiles knew himself well enough to know that he just hadn't called because he had feared that Scott would pick up, and he really had no idea what to say or how his best friend (former best friend?) would react.

It was really ironic, he mused, how he was afraid of Scott's reaction, when he could face rabid, murderous Alphas and things ten times worse than that without breaking a sweat.

But, well, Scott didn't answer.

His voice-mail however did.

Stiles swallowed and left a message. "Hey Scott, uhh, at least I hope this is still Scott's number, if not, never mind. So yeah, it's me Stiles, hope you remember me, I guess you do though. Listen, I'm sort of coming home, well actually I'm already back in Beacon Hills. I want to – have to talk to you, well...just call me back, okay? Call me back, please."

 _Smooth, Stiles, smooth,_ he thought and rolled his shoulders to get some of the tension out of them. Spending several hours non-stop in a car wasn't exactly the most relaxing thing in the world. Being back also didn't help much. At least he was alone for now, so it didn't really matter if he was a bit more clumsy with his words than usual.

Two of the three members from their pack Peter had insisted on sending with him were staying one town over, because Stiles had the distinct feeling that it was better if he showed up alone at first. No need to bring everyone if you weren't even sure there would be a fight. He had already sent Jameson to Beacon Hills beforehand, just in case he needed some help after all. 

There was a war going on already, but so far it hadn't reached California. And if they played it right, it wouldn't ever get here. Or at least it wouldn't stay here. It was the main reason why Stiles had come back.

He parked right in front of the welcome sign to get his head clear before going anywhere else. It wasn't like he was just here for fun or no other reason than to visit old friends, even though he wasn't sure if he could call any of them friends anymore, not even Scott. He had a plan to carry out.

It would be easier, he thought, if he knew what place Scott held in Derek's pack. But since he hadn't been in contact with any of them for the past few years, and Beacon Hills, like the rest of California, had been left out of the war so far, Stiles had no idea how things were.

The only one who had been in contact with Derek was Esther, but she hadn't gotten much out of him. Except a big no, without any thanks, for her question whether he wanted to join the Alliance. At least some things never change.

That Esther hadn't gotten much more out of him surprised Stiles. After all, the old Alpha knew how to get something out of everyone. He respected her for that, but never allowed himself to let his guard down around her, less so in the last time than usual. Despite her old age, she was the perfect nominal leader for the Alliance, with her cunning mind and iron control. He used to trust her, had started to during his years in college spent in her territory, but as of late he couldn't anymore.

From what Stiles knew, Derek had built a relatively small, but stable pack. He also had his pack secluded from pretty much everyone else and thanks to the geographic location of Beacon Hills, the Hale name and the presence of the Argents, he had managed to hold his territory and keep everyone else out. The last major attack on his authority lay years in the past, when an-Alpha pack had challenged him. Stiles had never really gotten the appeal of an Alpha pack, because hello _Alphas_ , but whatever.

It was hard enough to get the Alphas leading the Alliance to work together and usually it was their Second-in-Commands leading the interactions between packs. This way no one felt treated disrespectfully, left out or, most importantly, threatened. So far. Stiles shuddered to think about a pack consisting of only Alphas, especially if it involved Peter. It would have turned out pretty ugly and bloody for everyone involved.

To play intermediary had put a lot of pressure on Stiles, even though he wasn't officially Peter's Second. Peter's actual Second, Alex, had enough to do as it was with the rest of the pack and everyone else always assumed that it was Stiles' position either way. Not that Stiles complained. He got around and could observe how other packs functioned, met different people with wildly different characters and histories and had learned how to sneakily guide them into the direction he needed them to follow. It also gave him an occasional break from Peter, which he sometimes needed.

At the moment, though, it wasn't exactly what he wanted or needed. Ever since Amber Lake they had spent too much time separated from each other and there always seemed to be someone from another pack present when they were together. Stiles would have been fine with it, if Amber Lake hadn't also forced them to separate from most of the pack to keep them safe. If Amber Lake hadn't changed so fucking much. Changed things they needed to talk about, if not now at least when everything was over and until then they had to find a way to make it through, without breaking. The silent communication thing they had going on, the silent way of making plans together without needing to talk, wasn't going to cut this one.

He played absentmindedly with the thin bracelets on his right wrist and reminded himself that this wasn't the time to think about it. He had to concentrate on what he had to do in Beacon Hills instead.

When he finished his mission here, he would take a time out from Alliance business for at least a few day, he swore to himself, and get Peter to spend some time with him, to talk a few things through. That was, if neither of them died. Stiles felt something tighten around his heart. He pushed the thought aside of how much danger Peter was in right now. Besides, he reminded himself staring at the welcome sign of Beacon Hills, Peter wasn't exactly easy to kill.

But first things first. Deciding where to go.

Alan Hart, the youngest of the Alliance leaders, had found out that Scott McCall and Allison Argent had never really left town but Stiles he had no idea if the two had somehow mended their relationship or if it had all gone down in flames. Sadly Hart's computer skills only got him so far, when clearly someone else had purged the Internet of most traces concerning the Beacon Hills pack. Danny. probably, which brought up several question that Stiles quelled, because they weren't important at the moment.

He hoped the best for his best friend.

He also had no idea how the relationship was between the local hunters and werewolves, or how it would affect his mission. But since apparently the Argents and Derek's pack hadn't killed each other by now, he took an educated guess and figured that it would be at least okay-ish.

Another thing he did knew was that Lydia had stayed as well instead of going to university and being on her way to winning the Fields Medal. Stiles only hoped that she had recovered from the the things Peter had done to her. That, too, was something Stiles really didn't want to think about too much.

Then of course there was Jackson, who was still in Beacon Hills as well, and, if the website of the school was anything to go by, he was coaching the lacrosse team and teaching biology (and if that wasn't sufficiently terrifying – those poor kids). It was a bit surprising, considering that Jackson had always seemed like he would grow up to be a successful and nasty businessman. Perhaps it was part of his self-discovery process and if so Stiles wasn't one to judge unusual life choices.

At least it meant Jackson wasn't the Kanima anymore and Derek had followed Peter's suggestion in the end. Though Stiles had no idea whether that meant Jackson was now a werewolf, part of Derek's pack or perhaps even dating Lydia again. The last thing wasn't really on his priority list of interest, still, the thought came up. He had spent his entire youth with having a crush on Lydia Martin after all and hey, if he wasn't allowed to be a bit shallow from time to time, he might as well go crazy.

Stiles ran his hand over his short hair in frustration. Too many unknown variables to make a solid plan on how to go on. Then again, he wasn't exactly the person who made a plan and then jumped into action, but with the whole war going on he had come to appreciate having a good solid plan before shit happened. And a back-up plan. Always have a back-up plan. And a back-up plan for the back-up plan.

All that didn't exactly help him to decide where he should go first, but since he actually only had three viable options, Stiles came up with a rather short list either way. He could go to the old Hale House, to see if Derek had rebuilt it and jump right into business. Somehow that didn't seem like the best option. The Animal Clinic seemed like a slightly better idea, but then again it was rather late and he wasn't sure if Deaton was still there or would be willing to give some advise. Then there was of course Scott's old home and even if Scott didn't live there anymore, perhaps Mrs. McCall still did.

The thought of seeing either of them again after ten years made his stomach churn and he was afraid of how they might react to him.

As much as he wanted to pretend that there was a choice as to where to go, there really wasn't and he was just stalling for time, when there really wasn't any left. He knew where he wanted and needed to go first but it didn't make the tight knot in his stomach loosen in the least.

He texted Jameson the McCall address before finally, after so long, driving back into Beacon Hills.


	2. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles get reunited after ten years and everything is good. Except, of course, nothing ever is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that took me a bit longer to update. I tried to adjust the story a bit more to the recent canon and had a lot of other things to do too. But here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy!

A gentle breeze came through the open window.

 

Scott laughed at Allison's joke, which in turn made his little girl gurgle happily against his chest where he held her closely. Chris smiled contently at them, taking another bite from Melissa's apple pie.

 

Scott felt happy and relaxed and was glad for the time out he got with his family. The last months had been a bit more worrisome than usual. There was news of the war spreading out and several Omegas who were victims of it had passed their territory, bringing news of what was happening. Chris and Derek seemed sure it wouldn't reach California, at least for some time, but the increasing number of fugitives passing through was unsettling.

 

Derek had gotten a request from the Alliance to join some weeks ago, but had refused, for which Scott was grateful. It was a bit unsettling though, so he was glad he could just forget about it and spent an evening with his family at his Mom's place.

 

Of course then the doorbell had to ring.

 

His Mom raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought no pack business tonight?" she teased and Scott raised on of his hands in defense.

 

"Not my fault. It's probably someone else."

 

"At this time?" Chris said and got up to get the door but Melissa was faster, standing up and motioning him to sit down again.

 

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

 

Scott heard her walk to the door, but didn't pay to much attention, because he concentrated back on the wriggling baby in his arms.

 

He did however pay attention when his mother called for him. Voice excited and a bit shocked, but not in distress.

 

"Oh my god, Scott. Scott come here!"

 

He exchanged a puzzled look with Allison, who just shrugged and wordlessly offered to take Vicky from him.

 

"Scott, get your ass over here now!"

 

This got him to hurry. There was another voice, somehow familiar, but for a moment he couldn't place it.

 

Then he was in the hallway and felt his heart stop.

 

For a moment he couldn't believe his eyes, because there in the door of his old home stood, like he belonged there, like he always had – "Stiles," he breathed out, slightly shocked. “What are you-” _doing here,_ he wanted to ask, but couldn't.

 

"Hey," his best friend said. “I tried calling, but you weren't answering your phone.” Stiles looked slightly sheepish and apologetic.

 

He seemed different, Scott noted, not just because he was older than the last time he had seen him, but because of everything else about him. Stiles looked more mature, more confident despite his posture and there was something in his eyes that made him look stronger than ever. He wore simple jeans and a shirt with a Beatles motif, but filled it out more with broader shoulders and a stronger body. There were several thin friendship bracelets wound around his wrist. But it wasn't really what caught Scott's attention. There was something odd about Stiles, and he could have placed it more easily if he hadn't still been stunned by Stiles' sudden reappearance.

 

Melissa just rolled her eyes at them. "Honestly, boys," she said and just like that Scott got out of his paralysis and strode over to Stiles, pulling him into a crushing hug.

 

The dizzying feeling of relief that flooded through him was stronger than he expected. Scott had never stopped wondering where Stiles had gone to, what happened to him, if he was even still alive and well. At first he had thought he had left with Erica and Boyd, because they had tried to run away the same night, but then the two had come back, without any knowledge of what had happened to Stiles. So it was good to feel him, solid and warm and alive, pressed against himself. By the way Stiles hugged him back just as fiercely, he figured that he had missed him too.

 

But then Stiles' smell hit him. The familiar one, the old one he had been so accustomed to, and the new one. The new one was decidedly familiar too, but in a different context.

 

He pulled back and looked bewildered at Stiles. "Dude, you're a -," he said and Stiles disentangled himself to rub at his neck.

 

"Yeah, sort of a long story. Except not really, just..." he broke off and his eyes wandered to a place behind Scott, before his lips split into a bright smile. "Allison!" he said and his eyes flickered back to Scott. "So you guys are still together, back together, whatever?" Scott's had to smile so hard at this, it almost hurt.

 

The next second Stiles' eyes widened as he realized what Allison was holding. "And you have a baby. Oh my god, dude, you have a baby," Stiles said, like it was the most marvelous thing in the world.

 

And the parental pride over having a daughter swept away the questions he had concerning Stiles' new state of being. “You bet. Her name is Vicky.”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Vicky,” he mouthed. “Really?” Scott ignored the question and turned towards Allison and their baby girl. He noticed that her smile was welcoming, but there was an edge of concern and caution in her eyes. "Hi, long time since we saw you," she said, not sounding accusatory, but curious.

 

“It's been some crazy years for me," Stiles admitted. "So," he continued and gestured at Vicky. "You two, baby. Does that mean I missed the wedding?"

 

"No, not yet." It hit Scott then, that Stiles hasn't missed it, that he could still keep his old promise and that thrilled him, because he had given up hope on that by now. Years ago, when they were both ten years old and each of them had lost a parent, Stiles and Scott had sworn to be each others best man. Stiles had probably been the only boy his age who wanted to get married (to Lydia Martin, of course) and while back then Scott hadn't wanted to get married ever, he had promised it too. Neither of them had ever thought they wouldn't be at each others side by the time one or both of them got around to marrying.

 

"We didn't want to be a cliché," Allison said. "She was unplanned and we didn't want to do a shotgun wedding."

 

"Not for lack of trying on my part," came a dry voice from behind her and Scott could see Stiles tense up at seeing Chris.

 

"Uh, hi, Mr. Argent. Nice to see you?"

 

Chris gave him a hard smile. "What brings you back?" he asked with one of his best interrogation voices and Scott watched Stiles swallow, but before he could answer his mother interfered.

 

"Okay, I hate to break up this nice welcome party in my hallway, but we were just having dessert," she said, ushering them back into the kitchen. "So why don't you join us and I'll get you some of the lasagna and apple pie before you can get around to stealing it from the oven," she asked Stiles. Scott seriously loved her then, because it got Chris to relax and Stiles to brighten up at the mention of his favorite dish.

 

"You are the best, Mrs. McCall, seriously the best." His best friend smiled at her adoringly and his Mom waved it away.

 

“Don't I know it.”

 

Within a minute Melissa had them seated again, this time with Stiles wedged in between herself and Scott with a big helping of lasagna in front of him and a piece of pie at the side. Stiles gave an appreciative moan at the first bite and through a mouthful uttered, "Seriously the best thing ever. Man, I didn't even know how much I missed this. It's delicious," he complimented Melissa, sounding so much like the boy Scott remembered that it had him grinning.

 

Melissa rolled her eyes at him, but took the compliment quietly. She had never made any of it herself, just bought it at the store around the corner, but Stiles had always insisted she did something to it to make it taste far better than the stuff he had bought there.

 

Just then Stiles pointed his fork at Scott and waved it between him and Allison. "So you, Allison and a baby, how come? Spill! Last thing I know was the two of you not really talking to each other.” He swallowed and is voice sounded a lot more serious and regretful all of a sudden. "And the whole Kanima-Jackson thingy, I guess you worked it out then?"

 

And it got Scott talking, with additions from Allison's part and some comments from Melissa. The only one who didn't say a word but watched Stiles with a frown was Chris, who Scott ignored in favor of filling Stiles in about what had happened.

 

He started with Gerard's plan of turning himself into a werewolf and killing Derek to become an Alpha and how Scott had tricked him with mountain ash, which brought a proud smile to Stiles face. How Derek had suggested stopping Jackson through involving Lydia and let her bring the human side of Jackson out, which, miraculously, worked. Stiles huffed at that, but had a half smile on his lips and Scott eyed him questioningly, because it almost seemed like he already knew more about this than he should.

 

He didn't say anything, and Stiles just urged him on to get back to the story of him and Allison. And so it all came out, how they split up, how Allison worked through her feelings of hatred and revenge towards Derek, how Scott waited for her while also trying to work things out with the pack. How he ultimately joined it because of the Alpha pack and how the two of them got back together, despite it all, and how Allison and her Dad basically belonged to the pack now, too. Stiles listened, eating and nodding along. It felt good to finally tell someone, to tell Stiles, all of this. Stiles who would understand how hard it had been for Scott to combine his family and his pack.

 

When he finished he felt slightly drained but content and Stiles spoke up quietly while also changing the topic. "So how's Lydia?"

 

And Scott snorted while Melissa sighed, because this was typical Stiles. "She's fine. Oh, she gets trained by Deaton so she can be our next emissary," and Scott halted, before continuing. "If you know what I am talking about.” Stiles just nodded and looked kind of relieved and sad at the same time.

 

"Thought she would go off to get a major in mathematics and win the Fields Medal, but I guess being the apprentice of magic is pretty cool too," he offered and the look on his face vanished, replaced by a carefully constructed look of relaxed happiness.

 

"She's doing an online course in mathematics, so don't count her out for the medal," Allison spoke up, their daughter still in her arms, having fallen asleep.

 

"Is she still dating Jackson?" Stiles asked, his focus shifting from Scott to her.

 

"Broke up, but they still get along," Allison answered and Stiles nodded thoughtfully. "So, now it's your turn talking," she continued and her look changed to something closer to the one Chris had thrown Scott's best friend earlier. It made Stiles squirm.

 

"Yeah man, your turn," Scott agreed, smiling challengingly at him. "What's up with the..." and he stopped, because he wasn't sure how much Stiles wanted Allison and Chris to know. Considering he still knew them primarily as hunters, Scott wouldn't hold it against him, if he didn't want to spill that secret in front of them.

 

"Werewolfiness?" Stiles offered though and shot a quick assessing look at Chris, who shifted in his seat to a position from which he could act more easily, but at least he didn't look like he was about to attack.

 

"Not you too," Melissa said and looked at him with something close to exasperation. Scott saw the flicker of guilt passing over Stiles' face. He played with the thin bracelets on his wrist, before answering.

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

And then Stiles' pose shifted, to something more thoughtful and almost business-like, something he had seen in Stiles before, but never so serious.

 

"What do you know about Mom and the Alliance? And I am not talking about the band," Stiles said, his humor falling flat in the suddenly tense room.

 

Scott looked at him, uncomfortable and surprised, because of all the things he had imagined Stiles to be doing, being involved in a werewolf war wasn't among them. Stiles didn't look back, but instead at his plate, where he played with the rest of his food. Just like he had when they were twelve and he had told Scott of a plan to break into Mrs. Morrison's house to get her cat out. Knowing Scott wouldn't like it, but wanting him in anyway.

 

“Wonderful, so I guess you already know the basics?”

 

“Yes we do,” Allison said, voice colder now.

 

Stiles shot her a short look while Scott just shook his head at her. He knew she was worried about their family and friends, and if the stories the passing Omegas had told them were anything to go by, she was rightfully so. Scott was worried too, but he wanted to listen to Stiles.

 

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Quick fact check?”

 

“Uh,” Scott said before anyone else could intervene. “Mom is a mad monster and no one who knows her name dares to speak it, 'cause she is kind of like Voldemort?” Allison and Chris both rolled their eyes at him, bringing out the family resemblance, while Stiles just nodded.

 

“She has three sons and everyone just calls them Big Brother, Little Brother and Baby Brother.” Scott wondered, not for the first time, who came up with those names and why anyone would like being called that. “They try to eradicate any other pack around their territory? Though last we heard was that it spread out even further,” he admitted, eyes carefully trained on Stiles, who silently urged him to go on.

 

“And the Alliance is a, well, loose alliance between other packs,” he finished and saw the tiny, proud smile on Stiles' lips, the kind he always had when Scott figured something out and suddenly Scott felt like he'd been hit in the chest. Something told him that Stiles probably had more of a hand in the Alliance's business than Scott would have ever guessed. Or maybe he was just interpreting things the wrong way.

 

There were four main Alphas leading the Alliance and Peter Hale was one of them, if what they had heard from the Omegas and Chris' contacts was true. He wondered briefly if it had been Peter who had turned Stiles but vehemently pushed the thought aside.

 

Derek had told them, when everything had finally come out, that the last time he had seen Peter was the night of his resurrection, the same night as the disaster at the police station had taken place. Weeks before Stiles had disappeared, and Scott reminded himself that there were a lot of other Alphas involved in the war and Stiles could belong to any of them.

 

He wanted to ask Stiles directly but something in Scott's throat clogged up and before he could bring himself to ask, Stiles started to fill them in on a few more details.

 

“Yeah, basically. Mom, or Eris Lafayette, would like to get rid of every other Alpha and include some of their Betas into the packs of her sons – or outright kill everyone. Unless they run really fast. And it's not about her original territory anymore, or that of her sons. It's about everything they can get their claws on.” Stiles carefully put his fork away and looked up at Scott.

 

“We think she might have gone mad when her mate died a few years ago. She's grown increasingly aggressive since then. And losing her oldest boy a few weeks ago probably didn't help in restoring her marble collection,” he grimaced. “She and the other two have been really lashing out, eradicating two smaller packs and one bigger in less than three weeks. But so far the Alliance is holding her at bay.”

 

It looked like either Chris or Allison were about to say something to that, but Stiles continued. “And yeah, that's holding her at bay.” There was a hard feature around his mouth that Scott had never seen. No one said anything for a moment and Scott had the distinct feeling that his family was allowing him to continue this conversation with Stiles at his own pace.

 

“So I guess this isn't just a friendly visit after ten years?” Scott asked him, feeling disappointed. The overwhelming joy of having Stiles back made place for a grim acceptance that this was a business visit from another pack, which never bode well.

 

Stiles gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, bro,” he muttered. Scott looked away and down on his own half finished pie, no appetite left.

 

“Alpha Grey called a few weeks ago,” he started, voice a bit unsure over the name, because Derek had mentioned it only once and shortly too, but Stiles nodded. “We are sorry, but if you want help, we are not going to offer it. Beacon Hills is neutral ground and we are staying out of it.”

 

Stiles looked appreciatively at Scott and somewhat sad too. “I guess you are Derek's Second then, speaking for him?” Stiles asked, not unkindly.

 

“It doesn't work that way in our pack,” Scott started but Stiles just stared at him and Scott sort of crumbled out of old habit. “Yeah, well sort of, though nominally it's Isaac,” he gritted out. Stiles looked like he got it. Scott knew he couldn't, because Stiles hadn't been around when they first formed their pack and Scott wasn't going to discuss it with him now. Not this and not the unpleasant memories this topic brought up about Deucalion and the Alpha pack and what it had cost to stop them.

 

But that was in the past and Scott focused on the present again and why things worked slightly differently for their pack in the now and then either way. Unlike the others, Scott had a family outside of the pack, even though Allison, Chris and his Mom were considered part of it. He was also the only one besides Jackson who didn't live in the renovated Hale house. Which was why he was a bit less connected to them than everyone else, but still close to everyone. It was mostly on Isaac to act in Derek's place when he wasn't around, but most of the time Isaac deferred to Scott, as did the rest of the pack in Derek's absence.

 

“Good. For you and Derek.,” Stiles said thoughtfully. Scott had the distinct feeling that the good wasn't just aimed at him, but more to himself. “Isn't it a bit cold already for the baby?” Stiles suddenly changed the topic while giving a hand sign to Chris and Allison, who apparently got what was suddenly going on. Allison and her father slipped away from their places in front of the window, both pretending to be fussing over the baby in her arms, before Chris made his way towards the window, while keeping close to the wall.

 

“What?” Scott asked quietly, but Stiles just looked at him in frustration, shaking his head and Scott immediately shut up, while Stiles continued talking conversationally as if nothing was happening.

 

“Either way, last I remember he really could have done with someone like you in his pack, balancing his temper out. Especially with the whole Kanima and Argent situation going on.” Stiles enunciated the names of their old threats in a way that told Scott this wasn't aimed at anyone in the room. His mother also had gotten up, throwing him a confused look, but Scott himself could only shrug.

 

Chris reached the window and silently closed it, while Stiles slipped a phone out of his pocket, typing something short into it. “You don't have anyone of your pack lurking around the house, right?” he asked and Scott shook his head. “No, why? What's going on?” But Stiles had already pressed the send button and was looking at him with a deadly serious expression.

 

“Scott, I'm not here to ask for help, I'm here to offer it. You've got a pilot fish in your garden and we are lucky that he is probably stupid or really new to this. There is very likely another one in front of the house. The one in the back is going to be taken care of.”

 

“Not traveling alone, then,” Chris asked at the same time as Scott's mother asked the same question that bothered Scott.

 

“What's a pilot fish?”

 

Stiles looked exasperated at them. “Nope, first rule of the Alliance: never travel alone. Well fifth rule, actually, but never mind,” he explained before turning to Melissa and Scott again. “And a pilot fish is like, like a pilot fish. A smaller fish in the wake of something bigger and badder. They usually don't do anything, except checking out the situation, doing reconnaissance,” his eyes caught Scott's and there was something desperate in them. “It's why I'm here, Scott. Okay, so originally I just wanted to talk to you guys, but change of plan and all that,” he said urgently.

 

Scott swallowed and Allison took over the conversation. “How bad are we talking?”

 

“Baby Brother's right hand man level kind of bad? Though we thought he'd be here later. So probably at the moment just pilot fish and one of his Bishops-” he stopped again, mouth working for a second to find the right words to explain things. Scott had the distinct impression that he was frustrated with them not understanding what he was talking about. “Betas who are in charge of a group of other werewolves and answer directly to one of the brothers or their Seconds. They tend to move faster,” Stiles lifted his hands as all of them opened their mouths.

 

“You've got pilot fish around the house, so all questions have to wait. 'Cause if either of them gets away, they'll have information about your family and how to attack this house, should it come to a fight. And they just would,” he rattled on, sounding bitter and as if he knew exactly what he was talking about and Scott felt like he had been slapped.

 

His family was in danger. His daughter. “Okay, so what do we do?”

 

“Since Jameson is going to take care of the one in the back, we need to catch the one in the front.” Scott noticed how Chris reacted to the name, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion and a sharp thoughtful look in his eyes, as if he knew the name, but wasn't too sure what to think of this turn of events. “Pilot fish usually are fast and tricky to catch,” Stiles explained, “so we have to move fast, especially since the woods are near.”

 

“Can they usually outrun a compound bow?” Allison asked easily, shifting Vicky as if to hand her over to Melissa.

 

“No,” both Scott and Chris said at the same time. Allison shot them an annoyed look.

 

“Allison, if you let go of Vicky now, she's going to wake up and cry and that might startle this... pilot fish,” Melissa intercepted before any of the others could say something stupid that would more likely result in Allison following her head, than to deter her from going hunting.

 

“Fine,” Allison agreed grudgingly. “Go!”

 

Scott smiled at her, relieved, before his attention shifted back to Stiles. “Got a plan?”

 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Scott is willfully ignorant in this, because he doesn't want to think that Stiles has been at Peter's side for the past ten years. He suspects it, though, as do the Argents.
> 
> Next chapter: Argent (Chris).


End file.
